A battery system described in Patent Document 1 includes a high-capacity battery and a high-power battery which are connected in parallel to a load. The high-capacity battery has an energy capacity larger than that of the high-power battery. The high-power battery allows charge and discharge with a current larger than that in the high-capacity battery.